À jamais
by Mecra
Summary: Alors que Severus se meurt, ses pensées s'envolent vers la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée. [OS]


J'ai bien fait mon travail, Lily ?

J'ai veillé sur ton enfant, tu sais. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à maintenant. Même si il me rappelait son père, son arrogance, sa personne entière que j'avais tant haïe. Lui non plus, je ne l'aimais pas, Lily. Parce qu'il était le fils de James, qu'il représentait l'amour que j'aurais voulu avoir et qu'un autre avait finalement obtenu. Et parce que tu étais morte pour lui. Mais il avait tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux verts. Alors je l'ai haï, mais j'ai quand même veillé sur lui.

Tu me pardonnes, Lily ?

Ça fait si longtemps, maintenant, que tu as perdu la vie. Et encore plus longtemps que tu as déserté la mienne, de vie. Que tu t'es éloignée, que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas me revoir. Et pourtant, alors que je suis en train de mourir ... Il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense, Lily.

Tu veux bien me sourire de nouveau, Lily ?

Tu sais, je croyais que je réussirais à t'oublier. Je me disais que tu ne me méritais pas, j'ai essayé de m'en convaincre. Mais j'avais tout faux, Lily. C'est moi qui ne te méritais pas. Personne ne te méritait. Personne ne valait ta douceur, ta force, ta gentillesse. Et ton sourire, Lily. Le sourire qui m'aurait fait faire n'importe quoi. Et pourtant, malgré ton sourire, je t'ai perdue. À cause de moi, de ma jalousie, de ma colère. À cause de moi. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là.

Tu le sais que je m'en suis voulu, Lily ?

J'ai toujours été un peu lâche. C'est pour ça que j'ai suivi Mulciber, Avery et les autres, pour ça que je me suis laissé sombrer, pour ça que je t'ai blessée ce jour-là. Pourtant, j'aurais défié Voldemort et tous les mages noirs du monde si j'en avais eu en face de moi, quand j'ai tenu ton cadavre dans mes bras, Lily. C'était mon monde qui s'effondrait. C'était les regrets qui me bouffaient. C'était les pleurs qui me rongeait. Mon espoir est mort en même temps que toi, Lily. Ça m'a fait si mal. La sensation de perte, de creux, de vide, de désespoir. Je me suis tant détesté, Lily. Parce que j'avais gâché les années qu'on aurait pu avoir ensemble, même si tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé comme je t'aime. Je me serais effacé dans l'ombre de Potter, je serais devenu transparent à tes yeux, j'aurais gardé le silence, et j'aurais pu continuer à t'aimer de loin.

Tu as eu mal quand il t'a tuée, Lily ?

Moi j'ai mal. Le serpent a déchiré ma peau, ma gorge, Lily. Alors je meurs. Mais je n'ai pas peur, Lily. Je suis déjà mort, la même nuit que toi, en même temps que l'éclat de tes yeux verts s'éteignait, Lily. J'espère que je suis en train de te rejoindre. Je veux croire que tu seras là, après.

Tu seras là, Lily ?

Je n'ai plus mal, Lily. J'ai froid. Mais la pensée de ton visage qui sourit m'empêche d'avoir peur, Lily. C'est un baume, un bouclier, un vrai rêve ton sourire. J'ai pas peur, Lily. Ton fils est là. Vous avez les mêmes yeux tu sais ? Je regarde ses yeux, tes yeux. C'est une belle dernière vision. Je lui laisse des souvenirs, je sais qu'il les prendra. Et il saura à quel point je t'ai aimée, à quel point je t'aime, Lily. Je regarde ses yeux, tes yeux, vos yeux. Quelle belle image pour mourir ...

Tu viens me chercher, Lily ?

Je pars, Lily. Je quitte le monde où tu n'es plus. J'arrive dans cet autre monde, et tu es là, Lily. Tu me souris, Lily. James est là aussi. Il s'efface, me laisse la place, pour la première fois. Il est reconnaissant, il ne me hait plus. Je ne le hais plus. Il a ton amour, tant pis. En cet instant, c'est moi qui ai ton sourire, et ça me suffit, Lily. Je vais bien, mieux. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu me prends la main, Lily. Je souris.

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas souri, tu sais, Lily ?

Tu es belle, Lily. L'éclat est de retour dans tes yeux. Rien d'autre ne compte que tes yeux et ton sourire, Lily. Ça vaut tous les sacrifices, ça vaut toutes les souffrances. Parce que je t'aime, Lily.

"Merci Sev', pour Harry.  
-C'était pour toi, Lily.  
-Après tout ce temps ?  
-Toujours, Lily. À jamais."


End file.
